clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ben 100022
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Club Penguin Shops Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley How? What do you want me to categorize them as? --Alxeedo TALK 16:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Done! I finished! --Alxeedo TALK 16:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sub-pages Should I categorize mission sub-pages? I only categorized the main mission pages. --Alxeedo TALK 16:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. --Alxeedo TALK 16:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Wow I never made a policy before how do we make them? Question and Question. Hi. Just want to know how I put templates on my userpage here and if we can create a Awards Page in the community section for the wiki. Just a thought. -Fawful. RE: ON keys. Well I google searched the Total Drama Wiki and Pokemon Typed in you user name found the "Special" page where it gave me the keys and I got the third one form this wiki where it says it's a freebie and I kinda got confused when I thought it was 5 out of 5 instead of 4 out of 4. -Fawful. Order Completed! You're order has been fully completed. You're shipment is within this message. Enjoy your order and have fun! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! RE: Got your message, Ben. Why are you asking me about policies? I could come up with some, but, I'm not an administrator, so.... I would put them on the announcments (e.x. policies), however, I'm not a admin. I'd be happy to help you with this task, however. User:Gary the Gaget Dude Order Completed! You're order has been fully completed. You're shipment is within this message. Enjoy your order and have fun! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! WOOO!! We did it! 50 articals! We are now one step close to making a perfect wiki! -Fawful Order Complete You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! RE: I'm Duncan then :DDDD DUNCAN PWNZZZ ALL [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of Sour Flavor Juice Candy. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Gary Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Shout box Come on the Shoutbox! I'm lonley there, all alone. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 00:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Cadence Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster'']] Talk to zee master!